Deductive Reasoning
by Tirielle
Summary: A short story about the interaction between Naruto and Konoha. This story will be sad if done right, but otherwise just confusing. Complete.


Deductive Reasoning

_A woman nods. The news report, filmed in the academy courtyard as reporters stepped carefully over training weapons and smoke bombs, is about to cut, but a child steps into the frame and looks up, eyes wide and questioning._

"Uzumaki-san? Why were you talking about that loser?"

* * *

_The old man's eyes widen ever so slightly as you walk into the room. No, not walk. You charge in, steps purposeful and accusing, deliberately ignoring the ninja tenet of silence. As his eyes (are they glistening? Do hokages cry?) meet yours, his gaze drops. It is a sign of defeat, something you wanted from him but something you hoped not to find. _

_You yell. You say things you aren't proud of. He listens to your rant as if he is nothing more than the kindly grandfather he seems. He treats you like a grandchild. He treats all the village as grandchildren (is he that old?). You pause for breath, and he looks up. His eyes meet yours again, and you see grief and shame and deep soul-wrenching grieving there, as his humanity is allowed a rare unguarded glimpse of the outside world._

_He speaks haltingly, hesitantly, and you wonder if he has always been so thin._

"I cannot allow anything to leave this room, you understand; the village's leader must not show weakness. But I do not believe I have ever regretted something so much."

_He turns his face towards the window, and when he next speaks, his voice is, if possible, even heavier than before._

"He always did love that monument."

* * *

_The grave is tall and elaborate, and sits barely five feet away from the memorial stone. It is a place reserved for heroes, martyrs, those that will never be forgotten._

Here lies Namikaze Minato

Fourth Hokage

Vanquisher of the Kyuubi

Hero of Konoha

Beloved of all

* * *

_From this angle, almost the whole of the office can be seen, and everything else is seen through mirrors; as such, there is only one security camera in the Hokage's office, and the owner of the office (and his predecessors) are the only ones who know if its existence._

_A man is sitting in a chair with his back to the camera. He puts down a scroll and picks up a much thicker one. He stands up to give it more room, and lets it unroll. The end bounces off the desk and spills onto the floor; it is a long scroll, and even the end looks covered in tiny brush strokes and pen marks. _

_The camera can see the title. Written in bold, official text are the words, "Petition to Remove Internal Threats Such As Demons from the Village," and beneath that are names. _

_The time stamp in the corner changes. 7:49:56, 7:49:57, 7:49:58, 7:49:59, 7:50:00, 7:50:01._

_The man moves. He runs his hand through what's left of his hair. He makes a single handsign, and the scroll bursts into flames. He watches it burn to ash, dusts his desk off, and sits back down, and picks up the next scroll._

_A minute later, the pile of ashes grows larger._

* * *

Teuchi: And what would you like, sir?

Teuchi: Hm? Who? Oh, yes, he's one of my best customers. Great kid- great customer!

Teuchi: A week or so ago, now that you mention it. Pretty long time, for him, but he'll be back sooner or later. He always comes back. Want to leave a message with me?

Teuchi: WHAT? I don't believe you. No. NO! Get out of my shop, NOW.

* * *

**scape·goat [skeyp-goht] **

**noun**

**1. a person or group made to bear the blame for others or to suffer in their place.**

**verb**

**2. the practice of singling out any party for unmerited negative treatment or blame **

* * *

_For the protection of the witness from retribution of disagreeing parties, the witness will be referred to as "H"_

I: Can you tell me what you were doing that day, H?

H: I… I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to be friends, and my father, he… he did not… mind… who I was friends with anymore.

I: You found him, right?

H: Yes, sensei.

I: How did you do that, H?

H: I was going to find him afterschool, but he was not there. I… I looked for him. I saw him a… around the village, and I knew he, he spent a lot of time up there, so…

I: Don't be so nervous, H. You've done nothing wrong, and I'm not going to get mad. I won't even tell your father about this, if you want.

H: You would do that for me? But if my father found out, he would get mad at you, too. He's a powerful man and… I don't want anything to happen…

I: It will be fine.

H: Thank you, sensei.

I:Would you mind telling me what happened next?

H: I…I found him. And… and…

I: Never mind. You have done very well for an academy student, H. I am proud of you.

H: It was an accident, right, sensei? He was so strong, and happy, and bright, and… He wouldn't, right? Right?

* * *

Individual Progress Report

Subject is loud and disruptive, and shows little to no effort in classes. Untalented. Often mocks more accomplished, important students, such as the Uchiha. Is not welcomed among students. Although necessity for shinobi instruction is understood, classroom setting is not recommended. Is detrimental to well-being of normal students. Withdrawal from academy is recommended: if absolutely necessary, tutor may be found.

* * *

_Almost two hundred feet from a proud and tragic monument, a stone lies tucked into a corner. A tombstone in the bare sense of the word, it is nothing more than a flattish slab with words engraved in it, simple and imperfect. It looks handmade- someone cared too much or many someones cared too little._

Here lies Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

This story style was based off of "Proof by Contradiction" way over on livejournal- it's something I've wanted to try for a while. If you've read Hikaru no Go then I strongly recommend you read it, but otherwise it'd probably prove rather confusing.

I don't own Naruto.

(978 words)


End file.
